cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network
This is about the United States channel, for other channels worldwide see Cartoon Network (Worldwide) Cartoon Network is a cable television network created by Turner Broadcasting which primarily shows animated programming. The original American channel began broadcasting May 28, 1982, with the music video Video Killed The Radio Star being its first-ever aired program. Cartoon Network originally served as a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries. Cartoon Network is mainly youth-oriented, but shares channel space with a late-night adult-oriented channel skein called Adult Swim, helping to boost being popular with kids and adults. In recent years, Cartoon Network began airing more live-action programming, mainly being movies. In 2008, Cartoon Network made a music video stating that comedies are the heart of the network and action is the soul of the network. Cartoon Network West was also introduced in 2008, three hours behind regular networks. History Late 1970s-1980s: Early developments and the launch In 1976, Ted Turner's cable-TV conglomerate acquired most of the pre-May 1976 MGM film library (which also included Gilligan's Island and its animated spin-offs, the U.S. rights to a majority of the RKO Radio Pictures library, and the a.a.p. catalog which includes the pre-1950 Warner Bros. film library, the Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies except Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the pre-August 1948The latest released WB cartoon sold to a.a.p. was Haredevil Hare, released on July 24, 1948. color Warner Bros. cartoons and the Fleischer Studios and Famous Studios Popeye cartoons originally released by Paramount Pictures). In 1978, its cable channel Turner Network Television launched and had gained an audience with its film library. In 1980, it purchased animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions and acquired its large library as well as most of the Ruby-Spears library. By May 28th, 1982, Cartoon Network was created as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation, and the initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros. (like Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), MGM (like Tom and Jerry and Droopy Dog), Jim Henson (like Spongebob Squarepants, Donald Duck, Screwy Squirrel, and The Goodfeathers), and Hanna-Barbera cartoons (like The Jetsons and The Flintstones), with many Hanna-Barbera TV cartoons like Wally Gator used as time fillers. Since its launch with the words "Ladies and gentlemen, cartoon time," spoken by John Lack. Those words were immediately followed by the original Cartoon Network theme song, a crunching guitar riff written by Jonathan Elias and John Petersen, playing over a montage of the Apollo 11 landing, thus debuting the "Colorful Space" look, the channel has always been broadcasting 24 hours per day, 7 days per week. With the flag having a picture of the network's first logo on it changing colors, textures, etc. Cartoon Network producers Alan Goodman and Fred Seibert used this public domain footage as a conceit, associating Cartoon Network with the most famous moment in world television history. Seibert said they had originally planned to use Neil Armstrong's "One small step" quote, but lawyers said Armstrong owns his name and likeness, and Armstrong had refused, so the quote was replaced with a beeping sound. At the moment of its launch, only a few thousand people on a single cable system in northern New Jersey could see it. The network's first theme was the Colorful Space ''theme with bumpers involving the Cartoon Network's first logo, cartoon characters, and the show's logo. The ''Colorful Space theme lasted until Cartoon Network received its makeover on October 1, 1992. Most of the short cartoons were aired in half-hour or hour-long packages, usually separated by character or studio—''Down Wit''' Droopy D ''aired old Droopy Dog shorts, The Tom and Jerry Show presented the classic cat-and-mouse team, and ''Bugs and Daffy Tonight ''provided classic Looney Tunes shorts. Late Night Black and White showed early black and white cartoons (mostly from the Fleischer Studios), and ''ToonHeads aired themed cartoon shorts with original, unique bumpers and trivia about the cartoons they were showing. Another noteworthy early show was High Noon Toons, which was a programming block hosted by cowboy hand puppets Haas and Lil' Jo. The majority of the classic animation that was shown on Cartoon Network no longer airs, with the exception of Tom and Jerry. This was the Platinum Era. The network's second theme was the Checkerboard theme with bumpers involving the Cartoon Network's first logo, cartoon characters, and the show's logo. The Checkerboard theme lasted until Cartoon Network received its makeover on July 17, 1997. Original series and the Time Warner acquisition The network's first original series, Oh Yeah! Cartoons was created in 1981. Hanna-Barbera's new subsidary, Cartoon Network Productions, was founded in 1981 and started production on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, a series of creator-driven short cartoons that premiered on Cartoon Network in 1982. It was the network's first original series. The project was spearheaded by several Cartoon Network executives, plus Fred Seibert (who was formerly one of the driving forces behind the Nicktoons, and would go on to produce the similar animation anthology series Oh, Yeah! Cartoons). The chief purpose of Oh Yeah! Cartoons was to help Cartoon Network expand their library of exclusive programming and it introduced a number of new cartoon ideas. Only seven of them, however, were spun off into their own series runs. These six series, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls , Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Mike, Lu & Og became the origins of the network's original cartoons which were collectively known as Cartoon Cartoons. But the channel later dropped this name for their cartoons after 2003. At 2003, Cartoon Network had a new block called Fridays. This was the time on Cartoon Network when it was in its Golden Age. Toonami was introduced in 1997, bringing Saturday night ratings higher than before and Cartoon Cartoons were doing well. In 1996, the merger of Turner with Time Warner was complete. This consolidated ownership of all the WB cartoons, so now post-1948 and the former Sunset-owned cartoons (which WB reacquired in the 1960's) were being shown on the network, leading up to a 2000 announcement that Cartoon Network would be the exclusive TV home of the classic Warner Bros. animated library. Newer animated productions by WB also started appearing on the network - mostly reruns of shows that had aired on Kids' WB, plus certain new programs such as Justice League. Cartoon Network's programming would not be available in Canada until 1987, when a Canadian specialty network Teletoon (and its French language counterpart) was launched. Cartoon Network underwent its makeover on July 17, 1997, launching the Powerhouse theme that was used from July 17, 1997 until June 13, 2004. The Powerhouse theme had bumpers involving characters from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, a Cartoon Cartoon, or just objects and places with the Cartoon Network's Checkerboard logo at that time, or the word NEXT and the Checkerboard logo. On May 28, 2002, Cartoon Network's 20th birthday, Cartoon Network aired a one-day special bumper acknowledging their 20th anniversary. The promo showed quick clips from shows, bumpers, and promos throughout Cartoon Network's history. 2000s: Making way for new series On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network relaunched itself with a new logo and slogan, “This is Cartoon Network.” The first program ever aired on the relaunched Cartoon Network was Rescue Heroes. The bumps now featured 2D cartoon characters from their shows interacting in a CGI City composed of sets from their shows. They were created by Animal Logic. By now, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming had been replaced by new programming, with the exception of a select few, such as Tom and Jerry, a longtime staple of the Turner networks. Within 1 year, 2005 was known as the golden age for the network, having as much as 20 new shows with new episodes for each one, at once. The network also was heavily promoted in 2005 with new commercials on a daily basis. On April 10, 2006, the network took off more shows from the 1990s (Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls etc.), put them on a 30 minute block called The Cartoon Cartoon Show and scrapped the CGI City look. Some shows like Time Squad, Mike, Lu & Og, I Am Weasel, Looney Tunes and Sheep in the Big City were taken off the network completely. Some shows started to air on Boomerang this year. The shows were Classics. Mike, Lu & Og is one of the shows that currently airs in Boomerang. Since the City Era was introduced and The New Cartoon Network, years ranging from 2004 to 2005 were the final years of Cartoon Network's Golden Age. Summer Promotion With the City look still going on, Cartoon network launched Cartoon Network Summer for this summer only where new episodes of old shows and premieres of new shows including Camp Lazlo and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. In Fall 2005, there were many new things to the network including The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. On Christmas premieres of new shows started to air including Ben 10, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey! During 2005, Lumpus and Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) hosted a block at Summer 05' called Cabin Fever 10am-4pm. This was the last year of the City Era and Cartoon Network's Golden Age. Refurbishing On April 10, 2006, Cartoon Network's slogan was a simplistic “Cartoon Network -''' Yes'!,” as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character on ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The network also used bumps featuring the cast of Camp Lazlo as stick puppets and characters in front of a red background. The new campaign featured three different styles of bumps. The first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. The last style is a reprise of the CGI City look, using flat, dark colors. Since the City Era and Cartoon Network's Golden Era ended at the time, 2006 was the first year of Cartoon Network's New Silver Age. As of 2007, Cartoon Network retained the image campaign that began in 2006, although a slightly refreshed version of the theme is currently in use.Cartoon Network On October 15, 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080i High Definition.TVWeek.com On February 9, 2007, Jim Samples, president of Cartoon Network resigned over the Boston Bomb Scare. He had been president since Cartoon Network finding Then, in mid-2007, Stuart Synder became president of the network. Starting in Fall of 2007, the network look was revamped, and bumpers and station identification were themed to The Hives song "Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented", and aired for several months past fall, leading into July 2008, when it got replaced. It has seemed to still be aired during the summer. Another bumper named "Ridiculously Short Cartoons" aired excerpts from shows on Cartoon Network, also airing until May 2008. Starting September 14, 2007, the first live action Cartoon Network Studios show, Out of Jimmy's Head started to air. In May 2008, the show left the network and the character sneak peek was still on Cartoon Network Video until Summer 2008 when the show was deleted from the Video list. Live action started to air a lot of movies and shows. A new direction About a third of their Cartoon Network Studio shows were cancelled during this year. Cartoon Network's current slogan was "Funny For Your Face". When the new year started, Cartoon Network started using some of the shows that currently aired on Teletoon. Johnny Test was added in January 2008, George of the Jungle was also added in January 2008, Bakugan Battle Brawlers was added in Febuarary 2008, Chop Socky Chooks was added in March 2008, Total Drama Island was added in June 2008 and 6Teen was added in November 2008. Cartoon Network announced at it's 2008 Upfront that it was working on a new project called "Cartoonstitute", which was headed by animators Craig McCracken (as executive producer) and Rob Renzetti (as supervising producer). Both report to Rob Scorcher, who created the idea. The program would've worked in a way similar to What A Cartoon!, by creating at least 150 pieces of animation within 20 months. Since April 2008, Cartoon Network has played a 1 minute sign-off bumper, depicting a child's daily activities from sunrise to nighttime. In the end, it reads "Good Night. See you tomorrow!" before the Adult Swim program block began. It was their first sign-off bumper after 7 years of showing such a nightly block. Changes in store Starting July 14, 2008, instead of the Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented song, it airs little creatures called Noods which are most of the time white until they either change colors or change to, and hereby take the personalities of, Cartoon Network main characters or other characters. Also, they have been characters in the Supermarket with food. For example, Chowder behind eaten fruits. Nood looks were so popular that Cartoon Network made Seasonal Noods for the Holidays of the Year including Halloween and Winter. The Logo has also changed a bit. A Marathon means a new color logo and the Holidays has an ice logo. It changed in almost each program that airs. Many pages of the Cartoon Network website was changed to a nood background. The pages include Games, Shows and Front Page. On September 20, 2008 Toonami ended and gave its Saturday night time slot to Action Flicks, showing animated action movies. In mid 2008, Movie Madness was changed into The Flicks. The Flicks airs each Sunday night premieres of worldwide movies or network movies. Pretty much, Cartoon Network stopped airing shows before 2007, since most of them were cancelled. Some weren't cancelled but aired on CN Video, in their Cartoon Network website or iTunes. 2008 also brought the return of the show, ¡Mucha Lucha! and also had many airings of the popular show, Johnny Test. Programming blocks also changed. New episodes of Comedies moved to Thursdays because on Fridays, You Are Here, a new Action block started to air replacing Fried Dynamite's reruns of the Flicks movies. You Are Here is an action block. On Mondays to Wednesdays, evening includes a remix of shows including comedies and non-comedies (sometimes movies). Thursdays are new episodes of comedies as for Fridays are new episodes of action shows. Saturdays include action movies and Sundays are Premieres of movies. Cartoon Network had another live action movie year. Plus, the network got all their pre-2007 shows pretty much out of their network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Codename: Kids Next Door still airs, which makes them the only Cartoon Cartoons that is currently airing on the channel. Present Another Chance Cartoon Network started 2009 with a Looney Tunes marathon. Apparently, Looney Tunes didn't make it on a regular spot. The Powerpuff Girls had a marathon to honor its tenth birthday which also premiered The Powerpuff Girls Rule! special. http://news.turner.com/article_display.cfm?article_id=4174 Low airings of Skunk Fu! brought the end of the show for the network since it wasn't seen starting March 2009. Chop Socky Chooks left the network again, Ed, Edd n Eddy returned, Squirrel Boy returned, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends returned and The League of Super Evil premiered. The Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends series finale aired on May 3, 2009 airing the last five episodes in a marathon from 1PM-7PM mixing up new episodes and older, popular episodes. Squirrel Boy later had a big marathon called the Squirrel Boy Squirrel Bash! On June 11, the sequel to Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action premiered. On June 17, Cartoon Network had hosted reality shows for a block called CN Real. On August 17, Cartoon Network brought back the Super Chunk block. The Super Chunk block currently is inactive. On September 8, Krypto the Super-dog and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends reruns returned to Cartoon Network, airing weekdays at 11:30AM and 1:00PM. Out with the Noods, In with the Physics In 2010, May 29th, Noods had been out of Cartoon Network and replaced by wacky, colorful physic bumpers highly reminiscent to the ones from the network's heyday. Also, a new logo of the C and N turned into 3D cubes was added. This was a tiny upward rank of Cartoon Network's greatness, as many fans hated the Noods. The new look was created by Brand New School. Cartoon Network Eras Here is a list of Cartoon Network Eras. *Physics (May 29, 2010-present) *Noods (July 14, 2008-May 28, 2010) *Fall Theme (September 1, 2007-July 14, 2008) *Yes! (April 10, 2006-September 1, 2007) *City (June 14, 2004-April 10, 2006) *Powerhouse (July 17, 1997-June 13, 2004) *Checkerboard (October 1, 1992-July 17, 1997) *Colorful Space (May 28, 1982-October 1, 1992) Programs ::Main article: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network. Current programming blocks ''Adult Swim (1990-present) 'Adult Swim' (stylized as swim) is Cartoon Network's late night adult-oriented sister network, which premiered on September 1, 1990, in the USA. Originally a Sunday-only block that was rerun on Thursdays, ''Adult Swim now airs all week. The block, programmed by Williams Street, plays American animated comedy series and shorts as well as a wide variety of mature anime series (now moved exclusively to Saturday and early Sunday morning) and Original video animations (OVA) geared towards audiences 17 and older. In March 2005, Adult Swim was split from Cartoon Network so that Nielsen Media Research could treat it as a separate channel for ratings purposes.Adult Swim/CN Split Cements Strategy. ICv2. March 3, 2005. However, Adult Swim programming still airs as a block on the same broadcast channel as Cartoon Network. ''Flicks (1985-present) '''Flicks' (formerly Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theater, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater, Movie Madness '''and later '''The Flicks) is a motion picture block on Cartoon Network, featuring animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, and films made for Cartoon Network. The first of Cartoon Network's movie franchises was Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theater, which premiered on June 2, 1985. Airing every Sunday night at 7PM, the block was initially preceded since 1985 by the premiere of a World Premiere Toons (later What A Cartoon!) short, such as the pilot episodes of Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls & Johnny Bravo, after which it would air an animated feature. The style of the block harkened back to the days of movie theaters during the "Golden Age" of animation, in which a motion feature would be preceded by an animated short. Mr. Spim's would later be replaced by Cartoon Theater. It originally ran once a week on Saturday nights, the feature film of each week would be regularly advertised on the network making it an anticipated special movie event. The block used a classical western style with a theatrical style in its bumpers, involving a realistic-looking old-time ticket machine and a freely drifting movie ticket on top of a wood desk accompanied by the voice of Don LaFontaine, the footage being used before and after commercial breaks and in commercials advertising the block itself. The amount of time Cartoon Theater ran varied, and based solely on the amount of time the feature film ran. To even out the block's time-frame, a sub-block titled Toon Extra (later Cartoon Network Extra and then Wedgies), a block based on newspaper delivery, aired after Cartoon Theater films showing one or more cartoons helping to add less than an extra hour of content to span out the perhaps uneven time slot, when the block was still called Cartoon Theater. If Toon Extra didn't completely fill the time slot a few extra commercials may be aired, plus the occasional black-out for lesser amounts of unadded seconds. Since 2003, live-action films from Warner Bros. Pictures or New Line Cinema, in which are both owned by TimeWarner, regardless if they are cartoon-related (though most are), became part of Cartoon Network's library of movies. Although airs movies from Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema, the network also airs movies from other major Hollywood studios such as: 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures. The name of this block changes on Christmas to "Flicksmas". The Flicks, the block and bumpers were often still used since the start of the current rebrand. Since July 3, 2010, "The Flicks" were now rebranded with a live-action human family, no longer capable of Noods. ''Cartoon Network Jr. (1993-present) 'Cartoon Network Jr.' is a four-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from 8AM-12PM. The first series was Veggietales. ''Mondays ''(2010-present) 'Mondays' is a Monday night programming block was launched on April 5, 2010, including programs like ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated, Johnny Test, Adventure Time, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama World Tour, and Stoked. Past programming blocks Action programming blocks (1985-1997) Cartoon Network had a long history of action-oriented programming blocks. One of the network's first blocks was Super Adventures. From 1985-1995, Super Adventures presented action-oriented cartoons like Space Ghost, Birdman, The Fantastic Four, among many other 1960's-1980's Hanna-Barbera/Ruby-Spears action series. It aired on weekday afternoons, and also had a weekend afternoon counterpart known as "Super Adventure Saturdays". In 1995, Super Adventures was replaced with Afternoon Adventures, which presented a more varied mix of old and then-recent action cartoons, such as James Bond Jr., Captain Planet, Swat Kats and Johnny Quest. That same year, a Saturday late-night block called Power Zone debuted, which mostly aired the same action shows as its predecessor blocks. Power Zone would eventually supplant Afternoon Adventures as the flagship weekday afternoon block in 1996. "Power Zone" was cancelled sometime in the Fall of 1996, after which there was no permanent action block on Cartoon Network until the debut of Toonami on March 17, 1997. Toonami (1997-2008) Toonami ran from March 17, 1997 through September 20, 2008, making it the longest-running programming block in Cartoon Network's history. The block is arguably most famous for popularizing the Dragon Ball anime franchise in the United States, among other anime. Many fans are demanding its return. Saturday CrushZone (2009) Saturday CrushZone is a Saturday morning action block that shows Pokémon DP Galactic Battles,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 The block still airs the same shows, Saturday Crushzone is inactive at this time. Fried Dynamite (2007-2008) Fried Dynamite premiered on August 31, 2007 on Cartoon Network, replacing Fridays. Fried Dynamite was the Friday-Saturday block of cartoon shows, hosted by Blake Michael, which aired on every Friday night and Saturday morning. It ended October 3, 2008 in the wake of the new block, You Are Here. Fridays (1987-2007) Cartoon Network Fridays, was launched on April 3, 1987 and last aired on May 2, 2003. Cartoon Network Fridays was the Friday night version of "Cartoon Cartoons". This program block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's original cartoon series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block was "hosted" by cartoon characters that were part of Cartoon Cartoons shows (Usually along with new episodes of their respective shows airing on their corresponding night). The block aired between 7 p.m.-5 a.m., with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. On February 23, 2007, Cartoon Network aired the last Fridays before being replaced with Fried Dynamite. Cartoon Cartoons (1997-2003) Cartoon Cartoons is a collective name for Cartoon Network original series which premiered before 2003. These cartoons were originally produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios, but over the years, studios like a.k.a. Cartoon, Kino Films, Stretch Films, Blanky Blook and Curious Pictures produced these series for Cartoon Network. Any and all Cartoon Cartoons have been featured as a part of Cartoon Network's original Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Miguzi (2004-2007) Miguzi was a cartoon block that premiered on April 19, 2004 and finished its run on June 2007. This block was themed around Erin, a girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. This lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Master Control (2007) Master Control was a viewer-arranged programming block on Cartoon Network which ran from September 24, 2007 to November 9, 2007. The website for the block offered viewers the chance to choose between one of three teams and vote on which shows would air during the week. The block had one thirty-minute timeslot on Mondays to Thursdays, while a two-hour block aired on Fridays. Saturday Video Entertainment System (2003-2004) The Saturday Video Entertainment System was a Toonami-like block of action animation airing Saturday nights which ran March 15, 2003 to April 10, 2004. SVES was packaged like a video game, with a Samus Aran-like character in bumps reminiscent of older arcade/SNES game design. This block was also designed by Williams Street. Big Bag/Small World (1996-1998) Big Bag/Small World premiered on June 2, 1996. Big Bag was a live action television puppet program for pre-schoolers that was produced by Sesame Workshop and starred 7-year-old Tessa Ludwick and 6-year-old John Mountford along with Muppet characters Chelli, a puppet dog voiced by Joey Mazzarino, and his best friend Bag. The block featured animated shorts from around the world and live action Muppet scenes as well as animated segments including "Slim Pig", "Troubles the Cat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", and "Samuel and Nina". Big Bag concluded in September 1998. Tickle U (2005-2006) Tickle U was a two-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from August 22, 2005 to September 2006. The block had programs like Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Tom & Jerry Kids, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Peppa Pig and Gerald McBoing Boing. Currently, Cartoon Network does broadcast pre-school programs on weekday mornings from 9-11AM ET. Saturday afternoon blocks (1985-2005) Cartoon Network has aired Saturday afternoon mini-marathon blocks throughout the years. One of the first blocks the network aired was Super Chunk. After a short-lived revamp, Super Chunk was replaced with Cartoon Olio, which premiered on July 7, 2001 and last aired on June 1, 2002. The block aired marathons of Cartoon Cartoons franchises such as Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Time Squad and Cow and Chicken. The block also aired marathons of Hanna-Barbera franchises such as The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. In 2004, the block was revamped yet again with the introduction of Cartoon Network Block Party. Unlike its predecessors, Cartoon Network Block Party aired new episodes of some of the shows they presented. It aired Saturday afternoon from 3pm-6pm (sometimes 3pm-5pm). It lasted from June 19, 2004 - January 22, 2005. This block aired Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Powerpuff Girls, Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and non-Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Cramp Twins, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Code Lyoko, Hamtaro and Totally Spies, Cartoon Network Block Party is also the current title for the network's anthology comic published by DC Comics as well as a Mario Party-style game.'' ''June Bugs (1984-2003) June Bugs was a yearly 48 hour marathon of Bugs Bunny cartoons which started on the first weekend in June 1984. In 2001, the marathon was intended to air nearly every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made in chronological order, but TimeWarner demanded to pull off 12 cartoons deemed "politically incorrect" by today's standards. However, with there being considerably less than 48 hours of shorts, it would repeat several times. June Bugs has occasionally aired on sister network Boomerang. Last Bell (2003-2004) Last Bell similar to Closing Bell was an afternoon block which aired on weekdays from August 2003 to June 11, 2004, airing franchises like A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, ''and ''The Cramp Twins.''' CN Real (2009-2010) CN Real was a block that featured Cartoon Network's first live action shows that started airing in June 2009. Shows that have aired on the block include The Othersiders, Survive This, Destroy Build Destroy, Brainrush, Dude, What Would Happen, and Bobb'e Says. The block orginally aired on Wednesday and Saturday nights with 2 shows on each day, but they were then merged to only airing on Wednesdays. The block received negative reception and most of the shows were canceled along with the block itself. However Dude, What Would Happen and Destroy Build Destroy continue to air on CN Real's old Wednesday night timeslot. CN Sports (2009) A sub-block of CN Real which was a time-buy from Red Bull devoted to action sports. The programs aired Saturday nights with a Sunday afternoon encore, featuring 10 Count (a countdown list program) and Re:Evolution of Sports (a program which previously aired under the same arrangement on the Fox Sports Net family of regional sports networks). Last aired on November 1, 2009. Wedgies (2008-2009) Wedgies are shorts that appear occasionally after a show or a movie, usually as a time filler. Some Wedgies include Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat 22,The Talented Mr. Bixby, and The Bremen Avenue Experience along with shorts from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. This was a replacement of the original Cartoon Network Extra, which featured the usual 11-minute episodes of some Cartoon Network series. Wedgies also include skits by Blake and the Fried Dynamite crew, which air mostly after school. Wedgies now appear on Boomerang daily as well as filler on Cartoon Network. Invaded (2007) Cartoon Network Invaded was a special crossover event that aired on May 4, 2007 and involved a continuing storyline that ran through five different Cartoon Network cartoons: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. It also aired on Cartoon Network Asia, Cartoon Network Philippines and Cartoon Network Australia during the Halloween season of the same year. On May 28, 2007 and June 1, 2007 the event concluded with a mini-marathon of all shows aired back-to-back with their alternate endings. Johnny Johnny (2009) Johnny Johnny was a block airing weekday afternoons, featuring one episode of Johnny Bravo and one episode of Johnny Test. The block launched on November 10, 2009. Summer @ 7 (2007) Summer @ 7 was the name of the summer line up that premiered on June 4, 2007. New episodes were shown every Monday through Friday night along with Pokémon Diamond and Pearl with Storm Hawks premiering during the block. The block ended August 31 and was replaced by Hullabanew on September 3. * Mondays: Storm Hawks * Tuesdays: Code Lyoko * Wednesdays: Camp Lazlo * Thursdays: Class of 3000 in the first weeks, Ben 10 for the remainder. * Fridays: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the first weeks, My Gym Partner's a Monkey for the remainder. Total Drama Tuesdays (2009) Total Drama Tuesdays was a comedy block that aired Tuesday evenings, showing Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Stoked and 6teen. Sometimes it featured the newest episode of Total Drama Action, plus new episodes of Stoked and 6teen. This block was dedicated to showing cartoons created by Fresh TV, Inc. The block finished its run on November 10, 2009. Har Har Tharsdays (2008-2010) Har Har Tharsdays (originally CN Thursday Nights) was a block of programming on Cartoon Network that started airing June 5, 2008. The block aired comedy series such as Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, 6teen, Stoked, and Johnny Test. These shows rotated through. The block sometimes changes\d its name to commemorate certain events, like "Star Star Starsdays" (in honor of the premiere of Star Wars: The Clone Wars) "Heart Heart Theartsdays" (for Valentine's Day) or "Scare Scare Scaresdays" (for Halloween). This block ended before April 5, 2010, when all of Cartoon Network's comedy programs moved to Mondays. HullabaNew (2007) HullabaNew was a month-long block of programming which began on September 3, 2007, and ran for the remainder of September. During the event, one show was featured during a week, with new episodes airing several days during that week. * Week 1: Camp Lazlo (September 3–6) * Week 2: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (September 10–13) * Week 3: My Gym Partner's a Monkey (September 17–20) * Week 4: Squirrel Boy (September 24–27) Thumbtastic Afterschool Event (2008-2009) The Thumbtastic Afterschool Event was an afternoon block on Cartoon Network that premiered on November 3, 2008. It was mainly an action-comedy block consisting of Chop Socky Chooks, Chowder, 6teen, Total Drama Island, and Thumb Wrestling Federation. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack also aired every other weekday. Original made-for-TV movies (1999-2009) 23 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. Except for Party Wagon (which had been a pilot for a later scrapped series), these films are, in effect, feature-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Teen Titans, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies are Cartoon Network's first original live-action movies, Re-Animated, and Ben 10: Race Against Time. House of Bloo's and Home were pilot movies for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends , The Secret Saturdays and Class of 3000, respectively. * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (aired December 10, 1999) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (aired November 3, 2001) * Party Wagon (aired February 27, 2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (aired August 13, 2004) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (aired August 11, 2006) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (aired September 15, 2006) * Class of 3000: Home (aired November 3, 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (aired November 23, 2006) * Re-Animated (aired December 8, 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (aired January 14, 2007) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (aired February 18, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (aired March 30, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (aired July 6, 2007) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (aired August 10, 2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (aired November 21, 2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (aired January 21, 2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (aired May 25, 2008) * The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone (aired October 3, 2008) * Underfist: Halloween Bash (aired October 12, 2008) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination ImaginationSDCC2008: "Foster's" Panel Report - Series Finale in 2009 (aired November 27, 2008) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery BeginsPR: Warner Premiere & Cartoon Network to Release Live-Action SCOOBY-DOO Prequel (aired September 13, 2009) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (aired November 8, 2009) * Ben 10: Alien SwarmPR: Alex Winter to Direct Live-Action Ben 10: Alien Force for Cartoon Network (aired November 25, 2009) Action Flicks (2008-2009) Action Flicks is a movie block that replaced Toonami on Saturday evenings in October 2008. The majority of the movies that have been broadcast on Action Flicks included numerous DC super hero films (mostly Batman) and all three Naruto movies. The block's final broadcast was February 28, 2009. ''Super Chunk'' (1990-2001, 2009) Super Chunk is a marathon block on Cartoon Network that first aired from 1990–2001, then started airing again on August 17, 2009. This block is dedicated to airing three-hour marathons of shows from its library of programming, mostly classic shorts and older Hanna-Barbera shows. It once had a short-lived revamp, but was replaced by Cartoon Olio. Then, after an almost eight-year hiatus, Cartoon Network brought the block back again, yet again revamped with a giant Nood in the forest with the words Super Chunk painted in the sky. Currently, the block is inactive. You Are Here (2008-2010) You Are Here was a Friday night action/adventure block that premiered on October 3, 2008, temporarilly taken off the air on June 26, 2009, and brought back on September 11, 2009, but then taken back off the air again after May 28, 2010, the night before the network rebranded along with a new logo. While official press releases listed the block as "Action Fridays" or simply "Friday night action/adventure block", it is commonly referred to as "You Are Here" or "2nd Pulse". The programming consists of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien , Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Generator Rex. Currently, the aforementioned shows still air on Friday night, even without a block. Footprints Category:Browse Category:TV channels